Show Stopper
by GohanRules
Summary: Revealed feelings at a wild part lead to deeper, more serious actions. Carlos and Logan are about to go through a night they'll never forget. *Cargan smut*


**Author's Note: **Wow! Here comes the longest thing I've ever written! Seriously, I have no idea why this is so long! Twenty-two pages on word! To be fair though, there's a song in the middle so that makes up for a few of the pages. But still! this just became a monster of a one-shot. However, I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you guys like my first attempt at writing Cargan smut. Tell me what you thought about it after you finish it.

**Warnings: **Slash, language, adult content (extreme smut).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush…I mean seriously…read this and you'll be sure of that.

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious! James, hurry up!" Logan shouted as he continued banging his fist on the bathroom door.<p>

"Calm down, will you? The party doesn't start for another half hour. Besides, I thought you didn't want to go," James mumbled from the other side of the door.

"I don't! But if you and Kendall are going to force me to make an appearance anyways, I'd rather we made it on time!"

"Logan, shut up and relax. I'll be out in a few minutes."

The brunet's lips formed into a fine line before he kicked the door and walked away. He mumbled a series of curses under his breath as he reached the kitchen. He made his way over to the refrigerator and bent down in search for something to eat. His body looked to have been swallowed up as he rummaged through the fridge shelves. He was so distracted, that he didn't sense the usually loud and energetic Carlos run into the kitchen.

The Latino opened his mouth, ready to yell a "hello" to Logan, but was stopped dead in his tracks by the site of the brunet bent over at a highly suggestive angle. Carlos' lips opened slightly and a soft breath was released. His tongue subconsciously licked his bottom lip as he shamelessly stared at Logan's ass. He could feel the fabric of his loose jeans begin to rise and it took all he had not to touch himself.

"Mmm…," he moaned, eyes widening soon after in realization. Logan's back tensed, and before the brunet could turn around, Carlos dropped to the floor on one knee.

"Carlos? What are you doing?" Logan asked as he stared down at his strange Hispanic friend with a handful of cherries in his hand. He grabbed one of the cherries by the stem and offered it to his own mouth before using his tongue to pull the cherry of its stem. Carlos could feel his baggy pants becoming tighter due to the site, and he bit the inside of his cheek, trying to stifle his excitement.

"J-just tying my shoes," he answered as he pretended to be finishing up the laces. Logan nodded and turned back around.

"Well, get ready. Unfortunately, going to this party is inevitable, so we might as well make the best of it, right?"

"Right."

Logan weaved between the crowds of people, paying close attention to not making any kind of physical contact whatsoever with any of them. The loud music was piercing his ears, but he easily forgot about the pain when he caught site of someone familiar.

"James!" he yelled out over the music. The brunet turned around and squinted his eyes to see through the darkness of the room. Recognition settled on his face once he seemed to have noticed Logan. The brunet walked over to Logan with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Logan! Great Party, right?" the taller yelled excitedly. Logan frowned and shook his head in the negative.

"No, not a great party! The music is too loud, and everyone's drinking alcohol! It's illegal for us to be here!"

"Don't be such a wuss, Logan! Besides, Gustavo's the one who told us we should hang more with other people. Just have a drink and loosen up," James ended with an overly excited yell of appreciation to no one in particular about the next choice in song. Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head in disapproval. He walked away from James, seeing as he was no help at all to him.

Once again, Logan found himself fearfully avoiding touching anyone as he moved away from the DJ stand. He noticed that the crowd began to thin out the farther away he got from the music, and he quickly used this newly acquired observation to his liking. Now he had a destination as he walked faster. Just when he thought he was reaching the end to all of this madness, he came in contact with a wall. His hands patted the surface as if he'd somehow find a hidden key imbedded in the wall. But his luck came up short and he let his arms fall to the sides with dejected sigh. He felt a tap to his shoulder and damned his bad luck. He reluctantly turned around to see some random, unfamiliar brunette smiling at him flirtatiously.

"Yes?" Logan asked, glad he didn't have to yell over the music anymore. The girl stepped forward and placed a hand on Logan's chest as she leaned in closer.

"Come on, I know a place much more fun than this," she told him. Logan knew he'd probably regret this later, but the offer of getting away from the party was too good to ignore. He nodded his head and gave the brunette a shy smile before letting himself be pulled away from the crowds of people.

"Where are we going?" Logan asked nervously when the girl began leading him down to the mansion's basement. The girl turned around and bit her lip in what she thought was a seductive way, but it only managed a barely held back roll of the brunet's eyes.

Logan could see a door ahead of them, and he visibly relaxed. The girl pushed the door open and Logan had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. Once they finally did, he looked around in utter shock. The large basement was organized more like an underground strip club. A few men were seated in booths faced towards a raised stage where random women in revealing clothes dance around long metal polls that reached up to the ceiling. There were around ten polls in total, and if Logan wasn't so weirded out at the moment, he would have been interested by how this was even architecturally possible. He also noticed a small mini bar in the back with a few people sitting in the stools with their backs to him.

"I see you like what you see," the still unnamed girl told Logan huskily. He was about to protest, but he was shut up when the girl dragged him away and pushed him into one of the large booths. Logan covered his face in embarrassment and then looked around. He sighed in relief when he saw that they were seated farthest from everyone else. However, the uneasiness came flooding back as soon as he noticed the girl getting up on the stage and taking hold of the shiny poll.

"Don't worry about the money, baby. This one's on the house," she said with a wink as she began to walk around the poll.

"Oh god…," Logan groaned.

The now established stripped grinned as she continued to bend down and spin in the most provocative ways imaginable. The genius looked down at his lap. How was it he always managed to get himself into these kinds of situations?

"Hey, Logie! What are you doing _here_?" Logan heard. His eyes widened and he snapped his head up to see Carlos sitting next to him in the booth.

"Carlos? W-what…what are _you _doing here?" Logan asked disbelievingly. Carlos smiled at Logan and poked his chest roughly.

"No…fair! I asked you…first!" he said while giggling.

Logan raised an eyebrow in confusion. He leaned closer to Carlos and sniffed the air. His face soon contorted into one of disgust and he moved back away.

"Carlos, you've been drinking!" Logan accused. The Latino grinned and nodded his head in confirmation.

"Yep! I wasn't going to, but James and Kendall said it'd be okay since you were going to do it too," the Hispanic admitted. Logan's jaw clenched dangerously and he made a mental note to kill the other two later.

"Um, hello? I'm over here!"

Logan and Carlos turned to the brunette standing on the stage with her arms crossed over her large chest. Carlos' eyes narrowed while Logan's became apologetic yet uncomfortable.

"U-um, y-yea…sorry abou-"

"Who the hell are you?" Carlos asked rudely while he looked the girl up and down in distaste. The stripper raised an eyebrow in challenge as she shifted her weight to one foot.

"I'm the entertainment. So either you stay quiet and watch, or you get your ass out."

Carlos shot up from his seat and gave the girl a deadly glare.

"And who the hell are you trying to _entertain_?" the Latino asked venomously.

"That cutie over there," she answered with a smile aimed at Logan. The spiky haired young man squirmed uncomfortably.

"I don't think so. Now, get off that stage before you hurt yourself, _sweetie_," Carlos practically spat out.

The girl looked between Carlos and Logan repeatedly. When neither of them did anything but stare, she growled before storming off the stage and out of the room. Carlos stuck his tongue out at her childishly before turning back at a smiling Logan.

"Thanks Carlos. You have no idea how annoying she was. Now let's go home and-"

Carlos placed his hands on Logan's chest as he tried to get up and pushed the brunet right back down harshly.

"Uh uh, no way. I finally have you right where I want you. Now it's my turn to be the entertainment," he said as he stepped onto the stage. Logan's jaw dropped as heat began to radiate across his cheeks. He was speechless as he just sat there staring at Carlos in disbelief.

Carlos smirked at the expression Logan was giving him. His attention was momentarily stolen by the intro of a familiar song. He laughed excitedly before he stepped forward and took a hold of the smooth metal poll in front of him. He looked it up and down and then slowly turned his attention to Logan as his face became serious.

_"Come on rude boy, boy_

_ Can you get it up?_

_ Come on rude boy, boy_

_ Is you big enough?_

_ Take it, take it_

_ Baby, baby_

_ Take it, take it_

_ Love me, love me"_

Carlos never broke his fierce eye contact with Logan as his hips swayed to the rhythm of the music. His right hand was still firmly held onto the poll as he slowly walked around it. Logan's mouth finally shut as he stared at the seductive way Carlos' hips smoothly moved from side to side.

_"Come here rude boy, boy_

_ Can you get it up?_

_ Come here rude boy, boy_

_ Is you big enough?_

_ Take it, take it_

_ Baby, baby_

_ Take it, take it_

_ Love me, love me"_

Carlos could feel his heart pounding in his chest from excitement. He hadn't failed to notice the way Logan was staring at him. He wasn't drunk, just a little tipsy. But he was glad he was. The alcohol running through his veins was all he needed to finally push through his walls and do something like this. He shook his head to rid himself of the distracting thought and looked around at the strippers dancing on the other polls. He gulped nervously before making a last minute decision to try something new. He stopped his swaying and looked down at Logan flirtatiously before kicking his foot forward and hooking it around the poll. He jumped forward and slightly loosened his hand's grip. He was pleasantly surprised when he found his body gracefully twirling in the air around the shiny metal.

He went around twice before unlinking his foot and keeping his back towards Logan. This time, he held on to the poll with both hands while he slowly lowered himself down so that he was crouching with the poll between his legs. He jutted his butt out before standing back up slowly, his hands rubbing up and down the cold steel suggestively. He could hear a loud moan behind him and chuckled deeply.

"_Tonight_

_I'mma let you be the captain_

_Tonight_

_I'mma let you do your thing, yeah_

_Tonight_

_I'mma let you be a rider_

_Giddy up_

_Giddy up_

_Giddy up, babe"_

"_Tonight_

_I'mma let it be fire_

_Tonight_

_I'mma let you take me higher_

_Tonight _

_Baby we can get it on, yeah_

_We can get it on, yeah"_

Logan couldn't believe what was happening right in front of him. There was just no way Carlos was as drunk as he originally thought he had been. It took talent and coordination to do what the Latino was pulling off. The way the short teen was moving his body perfectly in sync with the music was unbelievably mesmerizing. He couldn't look away from the site even if he wanted to. The brunet licked his lips anxiously as he relaxed more into his seat. He could feel his painful erection trying to escape his jeans, but he was too far gone to care about being embarrassed.

"_Do you like it boy_

_I wa-wa-want_

_What you wa-wa-want_

_Give it to me baby_

_Like boom, boom, boom_

_What I wa-wa-want_

_Is what you wa-wa-want_

_Na, na-aaaah"_

"_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up?_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough?_

_Take it, take it_

_Baby, baby_

_Take it, take it_

_Love me, love me"_

Carlos could feel his own arousal making itself known to the world as he thought about the look Logan was giving him. It was quickly becoming too much for him to concentrate on dancing. The lyrics to the song rang through his head like an echo and he licked his lips at the double meaning behind them.

"_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up?_

_Come here rude by, boy_

_Is you big enough?_

_Take it, take it_

_Love me, love me"_

The Latino couldn't take it anymore. He was selfish. He couldn't hold back his own needs any longer. He stepped down from the stage and began strutting over to Logan, making extra attention to making his hips sway. Logan's eyes widened and he sat up straight in the booth as Carlos approached him. His hands clenched at his sides when Carlos stopped in front of him. The dead serious look on the Latino's face was just so inviting. The brunet's eyes wandered up and down the other's body hungrily.

"_Tonight_

_I'mma give it to you harder_

_Tonight I'mma turn your body out_

_Relax _

_Let me do it how you wanna_

_If you got it_

_I need it_

_And I'mma put it down"_

"_Buckle up_

_I'mma give it to you stronger _

_Hands up_

_We can go a little longer_

_Tonight_

_I'mma get a little crazy_

_Get a little crazy, baby"_

Before Logan knew what was happening, Carlos placed a knee to one side of him. The other soon followed and rested on his other side. Carlos was now on his lap leaning forward with his hands on either side of Logan's head. Logan stared up at him with his mouth slightly open while the Latino closed his eyes and began to rock his hips forward and back slightly. The brunet's hands rose slowly until they reached the other's hips. He tentatively gave them a slight squeeze and was rewarded by a soft moan from the teen above him.

"_Do you like it boy_

_I wa-wa-want_

_What you wa-wa-want_

_Give it to me baby_

_Like boom, boom, boom_

_What I wa-wa-want_

_Is what you wa-wa-want_

_Na, na-aaaah"_

"_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up?_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough?_

_Take it, take it_

_Baby, baby_

_Take it, take it_

_Love me, love me"_

Carlos felt shivers running up and down his spine as Logan grabbed his hips and guided him through his movements. Their breathing was becoming ragged as their bodies moved together. The small Hispanic shifted his hands from the booth behind Logan's head to the brunet's shoulders. He pushed the taller down as he leaned forward and nestled his nose in the crook of his neck. He inhaled deeply and almost moaned at the intoxicating smell that could only be described as "Loganesque".

"You liking the entertainment, Logie?" Carlos whispered into the other's ear.

Logan smiled slightly as he noticed the lack of slur in the shorter's voice. He separated his own legs a little more before his hands lowered till they were tightly holding on to Carlos' backside. The Latino moaned wantonly out of surprise and a small blush appeared on his cheeks as he buried his face deeper into the genius' neck.

"_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up?_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough?_

_Take it, take it_

_Baby, baby_

_Take it, take it_

_Love me, love me"_

Logan smirked victoriously at the attitude of the flustered Latin boy. It always seemed to amaze him how Carlos was able to switch moods so easily. He could barely comprehend the fact that the same person that was just twirling around a stripper pole while giving him "come-hither" eyes was now hiding his blush from him by trying to practically merge his face into his neck. He couldn't help but to chuckle at the cuteness of it all. With that thought in mind, Logan gave the ass in his hands another firm squeeze.

"Mmm…," he could hear Carlos moaning softly.

"It's my turn to entertain _you_."

_ "I like the way you touch me there_

_ I like the way you pull my hair_

_ Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking _

_ No,no" _

One of Logan's hand roamed down Carlos' leg while the other trailed up his chest. His fingertips feathered soft touches down to his bent knee. It slowly began to rise back up its decent until it reached the caramel skin-colored boy's mid-thigh. His thumb grazed the material of the jeans repeatedly. The other hand had somehow found itself under Carlos' shirt, and now Logan was first hand experiencing the muscle that the other had hidden underneath the baggy clothes. He bit his lip at the erotic feel of Carlos' abdominal muscles rippling under his skin. He kept going up until he reached a soft nub. A devious grin appeared on his face as he gently pinched the bud between his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh!" Carlos moaned loudly.

"You liking the entertainment, Carlitos?" Logan teased. He was surprised when the aroused ball of energy pulled his face away from his neck and nodded his head fervently.

_ "I like when you tell me kiss it there_

_ I like when you tell me move it there_

_ So giddy up_

_ Time to giddy up_

_ You say you're a rude boy_

_ Show me what you got now_

_ Come here right now_

_ Take it, take it_

_ Baby, baby_

_ Take it, take it_

_ Love me, love me"_

Without a second's hesitation, Carlos leaned forward and crushed his lips up against Logan's. The brunet's eyes widened in surprise and he let out a muffled squeal. However, the squeal was soon replaced by a satisfactory moan and his eyelids fluttered closed. Their heads tilted as they deepened the kiss into a passionate expression of their feelings. Soft smacking sounds could be heard from their mouths rubbing up against each other.

Carlos' right hand finally moved away from Logan's shoulder and on top of the pale hand on his thigh. He lifted up the hand and pressed it hard into his own erection. His eyes instantly shot open and he pulled away from the kiss panting.

"Ooh, god!" he said as he continued to guide Logan's hand up and down his arousal. His hips bucked as he soon became overcome by the intense pleasure he was feeling.

"I can't believe this is happening," Logan mumbled as he watched the show taking place right on his lap. The look of total satisfaction on Carlos' face was enough to excite him to the same extent as the Latino. The pale teen's mouth slightly parted as he continued to stare shamelessly up at the glazed, half-lidded eyes of Carlos.

The Hispanic's lower lip was now trembling from sheer content and his head was thrown to the side as he looked down at Logan. The pale teen's hand was relaxed in his grasp, Logan being too distracted by everything going on to even help Carlos a little with his movements.

"_Logie_…please…"

Logan blinked as if coming out of a sudden daze. He looked up at the desperation written on the other's face as Carlos continued to rub himself using his hand. The spiky-haired teen gulped before looking away from the Latino. His attention fell on the women still dancing as they entertained the other men in the room. He released a sigh of relief as he realized they somehow haven't been noticed by any of the people in the room. His attention went back to Carlos, but this time he looked up at the Latino with the same level of desperation. Without warning, Logan pressed the heel of his hand roughly against the bulge in Carlos' pants.

"Logie!" Carlos yelled loudly as his head snapped back quickly, his face etched into pure pleasure. Logan smiled up deviously before deciding to speak.

"Tell me Carlitos, what do you want?"

Carlos' head remained lulled back as a small smile formed on his lips.

"You."

Logan was surprised by the simple answer. He was expecting something a little more… superficial. His hands moved from their original locations on the Hispanic's body and circled around until Logan had his arms loosely around Carlos. He pulled the Latino closer slowly as he stared him down with a serious face.

Carlos was too distracted by the aftershock of the rough contact he had experienced. His lips were still slightly upturned, and his breath was coming out hitched. However, after a short minute of relative silence and a termination of any new contact, Carlos finally began to realize something was up. He frowned as he opened his eyes to see himself face to face with Logan. They remained silent as they stared at each other. Carlos opened his mouth to speak, but Logan quickly shut him up by blurting out he first thing that came to mind.

"What do you mean by me?"

Carlos' eyes widened suddenly, and the slight tint that had formed on his face from the meager amount of alcohol deepened incredibly. He swallowed, the taste of Jose Cuervo spreading a bitter taste down his throat. He ignored it as he forced himself to keep his eyes on Logan and speak.

"Um…I g-guess I maybe…k-kinda…like you? Just a little bit?" he stuttered pathetically. His face remained neutral, but behind is façade; he was mentally cursing himself and thinking of ways to punish himself.

"Since when?" Logan asked, still emotionless as ever.

"I don't know," Carlos mumbled quietly as he turned his head away.

Logan grabbed Carlos' chin and gently turned his attention back to him. Carlos was surprised to finally see a hint of interest lacing Logan's features.

"You do know," Logan whispered. If it wasn't for their close proximity, Carlos was sure he wouldn't have been able to hear it. But due to the fact that their face were so close to each other, the short teen could even feel Logan's warm breath tickling his cheek, sending a stream of goosebumps down his back.

"I…I…"

"Carlos…"

"Just a little while…," he mumbled.

"How much is 'a little while'?" Logan asked suspiciously. Carlos looked down at the small space between his chest and Logan's shamefully as a small incomprehensible whisper slipped between his lips. Logan raised a brown eyebrow in confusion.

"What?"

Carlos sighed heavily. He looked up at Logan with watery eyes and a pout. The brunet was barely able to conceal the gasp that had almost come out when seeing the other like this.

"I've liked you for two years," the saddened teen managed reluctantly. He searched Logan's eyes for any sign of fear, anger, disgust, _anything_. Of course, Logan couldn't even give him that much. It didn't matter. Carlos didn't need to read the other's facial expression to know how he felt. Logan was afraid. Afraid of the little gay kid sitting on his lap. He was probably also angry for being tricked. Logan had probably thought Carlos was just drunk. He was probably just going through all of this to get his rocks off.

A silent tear slipped through Carlos barrier as the next thought came into mind. The taller teenager definitely had to be disgusted right now. Why wouldn't he be? There's a horny, tipsy, homo sitting on him. What straight guy wouldn't be disgusted by that?

He couldn't take that. Logan wasn't only his crush. The brunet was also his best friend, the person he came to when he needed advice. The same person who gave him a piggyback ride that one day coming back from dance rehearsals when they found out they had to take the stairs because the elevator was temporarily down.

Carlos placed his hands on Logan's chest and pushed away, but Logan's grip only tightened. The Latino struggled desperately against the hold, but the genius wouldn't budge.

"Let go Logan," Carlos cried. He closed his eyes as his face became streaked with salty liquid. He bucked back and forth on Logan's lap as strong as he could, but the brunet proved he was stronger than he looked as his iron grip on Carlos remained strong.

"Carlitos, calm down!" Logan shouted.

Carlos' body tensed, and he stopped moving. Logan was ready to release a sigh of relief, but was stopped in his tracks when the Latino's arms suddenly wrapped around his neck and his face was being buried into his pale neck. The genius could feel the moisture on his neck, but ignored it as he hugged Carlos close.

"Shh…"

"I'm so so-sorry! I didn't mean t-to! I…I…," Carlos struggled to continue as his voice became more and more shaken until, finally, it became too broken and he settled for just crying sadly. Logan frowned down at the small part of Carlos' head he could actually see. He craned his neck to the side and pressed his lips on the Hispanic's head. Carlos' shoulders stilled from their ongoing quivers.

"What…what are you doing?" Carlos' muffled voice could be heard as he kept his face hidden. Logan continued to send shivers down the Latino's body as he offered one last, dragged out peck before settling on leaning his cheek against Carlos' head.

"It's okay. I don't mind it. Actually, I'm kind of…relieved."

Carlos sniffled.

"What?" he whimpered.

Logan smiled at the stunned response and pulled Carlos' face away from him.

"I said I'm relieved. I was worried you were just acting horny because of all the alcohol in your system," Logan spoke, the smile evident in his voice. The words made Carlos blush strongly, but a shy smile formed on his face.

"No, I really didn't have that much to drink," he mumbled. Logan grinned and brought his lips to Carlos' ear.

"I guess it's my fault you're so horny then, huh?" he whispered huskily before nipping at Carlos' ear. Carlos groaned heatedly as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Yes…all you…"

"Mmm…so tell me _Carlitos_, do you want to…continue this somewhere else?" Logan asked as he seized his suggestive actions on Carlos' ear.

The Latino's eyes shot open and he nodded excitedly at the pale teen. The brunet smiled before motioning for the shorter to get off of him. Carlos did as he was told and they both practically ran out of the room in search for a vacant room. The both flinched as they were reintroduced to the obnoxiously loud music outside of the room. Carlos' grip on Logan's hand tightened as the Latino dragged him behind while pushing people out of the way. Not one intoxicated teen or young adult paid attention to either of them and continued on moving their sweaty bodies along with the rhythm of the music after being pushed unceremoniously.

Logan wore an amused smile on his face as the smaller teen pulled him along the mass of bodies. He ignored the pain in his shoulder from being manhandled, and concentrated on the arousal surging through his body at the thought of being manhandled. Roughly. By Carlos. The brunet was too distracted by his own inappropriate thoughts to notice that they were quickly approaching a door. Once they reached that door, Carlos practically ripped off its hinges before shoving Logan inside and closing the door behind them. Logan's back hit the sink and his hands instantly reached back to grasp the injured area.

"Ow! Carlos!" Logan whined as he pouted up at Carlos. The Latino smiled sheepishly as he neared Logan.

"Sorry, Logie. I guess I got a little…excited…," he said as he reached the brunet in front of the sink. He placed his hands on Logan's clothed chest and leaned in so their lips were mere centimeter's apart.

"Yeah, well sorry doesn't take away the pain in my back, no does it?" Logan stated stubbornly as he looked away, only still a little ticked about Carlos' actions. The Latino swallowed the giggle he knew might have come out when he saw the way Logan's lower lip jutted out innocently.

"I said I was sorry, Logie. If you want, I can make your booboo go away."

Logan turned back to the Latino and gulped loudly as he ran his hands down his sides. Logan moaned softly as Carlos' thumbs traced little circles on his hips.

"C-Carlos, what are you doing?"

"What's wrong, Logie? I thought this is what you wanted, isn't it?" Carlos asked in fake innocence.

"Well….yeah, but-"

"C'mon Logie. You can't expect me to be sweet and innocent little Carlos _all _the time, can you? I mean, after all. I _am_ a guy too…and guys have needs, right?"

Carlos' hands grabbed the hem of Logan's shirt and he slowly pulled it up over Logan's smooth pale skin. The genius lifted his arms shyly, allowing the other to successfully take off his shirt and throw it to some random spot on the disgusting bathroom floor.

"But…y-you're so…"

"C'mon, Logie. You said it earlier. _Horny_. And I am. But, if you _do_ want me to act innocent," the suggestive smile Carlos wore dropped in a second, and was replaced by a sweet toothy one as Carlos' hand cupped Logan's obvious erection through his jeans, "I will!"

"Nhgn!" Logan moaned as he reached his hands back to support himself against the sink. Carlos giggled softly, still holding up his childish façade. He leaned in forward while his hand continued rubbing up and down teasingly slow.

"I want to make you feel good, Logie. But first, can you do me a favor?" Carlos asked as he grinned. Logan nodded his head quickly, agreeing to anything that Carlos would ask him to do. He took a step away from Logan and placed his hands at his side. Logan's eyebrows furrowed at the action, but the Latino remained silent as he stared at him with big brown eyes.

"Take my clothes off?" he asked simply

Logan didn't miss and almost instantly attacked Carlos neck with a multitude of kisses. Carlos' eyes fluttered and he released a soft sigh in appreciation. Meanwhile, a pair of pale hands sneakily reached under Carlos shirt. Logan lifted his hands slowly, making sure to delve the caramel skin under his fingertips. Just as Logan had done before, Carlos lifted his arms to allow Logan to completely rid him of the annoying piece of clothing. The brunet had to separate momentarily to pull it off, but as soon as it was, he reconnected his lips with Carlos neck.

The Latino was in heaven as the taller teen moved lower down his neck at a frustrating speed. Logan poked his tongue out of his mouth and trailed it along Carlos' collarbone, earning a small groan from him. He trailed the pink appendage down until he reached a light brown bud. He circled his tongue around Carlos nipple as he looked up at him smugly.

"Gah, Logan!" Carlos squealed. His hand instinctively shot up to the back of Logan's head and he pushed it closer to his chest. Logan got the clue, and placed the quickly hardening bud between his teeth. He sucked on it gently, lapping his tongue against it while moaning softly. Carlos cried in ecstasy. He never would have imagined he'd be enjoying something like this so much. He nearly whimpered in protest when Logan's mouth came off of him. However, he quieted down as soon as he noticed Logan drop down to his knees. The spiky-haired teen was face to crotch with Carlos erection. He looked up at him and smiled devilishly as his nimble fingers began to work on the pants button. Carlos' mouth suddenly went dry as Logan pulled his pants down.

Logan's eyes darkened noticeably as he stared at the large wet spot coming from the tip of the large extension in Carlos' tight black briefs. His thumbs hooked under the underwear, and he wasted no time in yanking them down to Carlos' ankles. The thick erection bounced a couple times, a small amount of precum oozing out from the tip.

"Holy shit, Carlos! You're so hot…" Logan mumbled, his eyes never leaving Carlos' erection.

The Latino groaned to show he was listening. He felt uncomfortable by the way Logan was staring at him. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other a little. However, due to not thinking about the consequences of his actions, the sudden movement caused his arousal to lightly slap Logan on the cheek.

"Oh god!" Carlos groaned embarrassedly. Logan placed a hand over his cheek. His fingers wiped at the stickiness on his pale cheek before he brought them to his mouth. His tongue licked at his digits hungrily.

"Mmm…you taste so good, Carlitos."

"Oh my god, Logan…"

"You're not so tough once you're knocked down a little are you?" Logan teased. His hands grabbed Carlos' hips, steadying them for what they both knew was coming. Logan puffed a small breath of warm air on Carlos' dick. It twitched in response, and Carlos couldn't help but groan in embarrassment again.

"What's wrong, Carlos?"

"I-I-"

"Y-You what?" Logan teased.

"My…my…you know…"

"Hmm….no, I _don't_ know. You have to tell me what's on your mind. So tell me Carlos, what _is_ on your mind?"

Carlos bit his bottom lip as his dick twitched again, this time out of anticipation. He could feel the heat spreading through his cheeks, but he knew he had no choice. He had to either speak up or act up.

"Touch me."

Carlos' eyes squeezed tightly shut at what he had said. He couldn't believe he said that. It was one thing to act this way to turn Logan on, but it was something else if he did it out of desperation. He must have sounded like an idiot.

"But I don't want to touch you," Logan said. Carlos opened his eyes and looked down at Logan.

"W-What?"

"I'd rather suck you," the brunet stated simply before opening his mouth wide and leaning his head forward hungrily.

"Uuunhhh!" Carlos yelled in a mixture of surprise and pleasure. His knees went weak for a second as he felt the wet heat surrounding him. Logan's hands tightened on his hips, holding him in place as he bobbed his head up and down the Latino's dick. Carlos' lower body went limp, causing it to be roughly handled by the pale teen on the floor. Logan moaned deeply at the sweet yet salty liquid bursting on his taste buds. The sound sent vibrations along the Hispanic's cock.

"Lo-Logan!" Carlos screamed.

Logan pulled off of Carlos' dick with an audible pop. A long strand of saliva connected the big thing and the teen's rosy pink lips. Carlos looked down at what Logan was doing. The brunet pumped the cock in his hand roughly, using his own spit as lubrication. While he stroked Carlos, Logan stared up as he began licking Carlos' balls wildly.

"Mmm…you like that don't you?" Logan asked huskily as multiple sucking sounds were emitted from his mouth. Carlos nodded his head as his face contorted into a pleased frown.

"_Fuck_…yes…," he admitted.

Logan laughed at the Latino's reaction before popping a testicle inside his mouth and using his tongue to lap at it. His hand's motions quickened, the whole bathroom becoming enveloped in a chorus of wet, sloshing sounds as he stroked harder and harder. Carlos could feel his end coming near. He desperately attempted to hold on longer, but no matter what he attempted, the sensations were too much, and he could feel his balls tightening as his orgasm finally hit him hard.

"_Shiiiit!"_ Carlos screamed in ecstasy as Logan continued to suck and stroke. His seed shot out over Logan's head and landed on the tile floor behind him. It was followed by three more ropes of cum, each one reaching less and less farther away until finally, the last one landed right in Logan's hair. Carlos' tan chest rose and lowered dramatically as he struggled to catch his breath. He looked down at Logan and almost laughed at the white glop in his brown spikes. The only reason he _didn't_ laugh was because f the fact that Logan was licking his finger at that very moment.

"Mmm…you're so sweet and salty…," Logan moaned between his fingers. Carlos blushed at the comment.

"Like chocolate covered pretzels," the brunet added with a wink.

This time, Carlos laughed at the other's foolishness. He knew Logan was trying to fluster him, but it wouldn't work. Or at least, he wouldn't allow it to effect him so strongly. In fact, just for the attempt, Carlos wasn't going to alert Logan of the little…predicament with his hair. Logan stood up once his hand was licked clean and smiled at Carlos.

"So?"

Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"So, what?"

"So, what now? You said you'd make me feel good, remember?" Logan reminded the shorter teenager. Carlos smiled cutely at the other. He could feel his own previously softening dick begin to stir once more at the thought of what he wanted to do. His eyes remained glued to Logan's as his hands moved forward and tugged on the waistband of the other's jeans.

"A promise is a promise right?" Carlos stated cheerily while his hands went to work on unbuttoning the pesky pants. Logan exhaled in response as he felt the denim travelling down his now bare legs. He quickly stepped out of them, toeing off his shoes in the process. Carlos leaned in and caught Logan in a soft, longing kiss. But before the brunet could figure out what was happening, Carlos was leaning away and lowering slowly.

"I've never done this before, Logie," the Latino admitted with a fake pout.

Logan shuddered at the look. Carlos' face was so close to his still hardening member, he could feel the hot breath ghosting through his boxers. And the best part was that Logan knew Carlos was doing it on purpose.

"Don't worry, Carlitos. I know you'll be great."

Carlos grinned the toothiest grin he's ever managed as his hands held on to the bottom of Logan's boxers.

"Thanks!" he exclaimed as he pulled the underwear down to a pair of pale ankles.

Logan twitched at the sting of cold air hitting his dick. He looked down and was met with the surprised, wide-eyed stare of a certain innocent acting Latino.

"Logie, it's so big!" Carlos yelled as he grabbed Logan's dick in his hand and gave it a tough squeeze.

"O-oh! Ca-Carlos…," Logan moaned at the sensation as the Hispanic continued his act.

"Logie, I didn't think it would be so big! I don't know what to do with it," said the Latino as he began to stroke the meat in his hands while pretending to study it intently. Logan couldn't believe the events that were unfolding in front of him, but at the moment, he didn't really care. All he cared about was the beauty Carlos was radiating as he-

"_Carlos!"_

Carlos removed his tongue from Logan's cock and looked up confused.

"What's wrong, Logie? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! No, keep doing that, please!"

Carlos pouted and let go of his grip on Logan. He stood up and turned his head to the side with a frown.

"I don't think I should do this anymore, Logie," Carlos whispered. Logan's eyes widened in horror at Carlos. The Latino began walking away and towards the door.

"Carlos, wait. I'm s-"

Carlos was barely able to hide the smile that threatened to appear on his lips as he stopped at the sink. He placed both hands on the porcelain and leaned forward. He looked back and smirked, instantly giving away his innocent act.

"Let's just get on to the good part."

Logan's jaw dropped comically, but he didn't make a move to walk over. Carlos laughed at the reaction.

"Well? Are you going to come over here and fuck me, or do I have to do it myself?" Carlos chuckled.

Logan ran over behind Carlos and just stood there looking down at the firm-looking, caramel-colored ass inches away from his hard cock.

"I'm pretty sure this doesn't work if you just stand there and stare at it," Carlos said, getting a little fed up with Logan's momentary denseness. Logan snapped his attention away from Carlos ass and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Aren't I supposed to…prepare you? Or something?"

Carlos rolled his eyes and wiggled his butt higher in the air.

"Forget about it, just shove it in there," Carlos demanded.

Logan gulped and looked back down at the spread cheeks.

"But…it's so small…"

"You better be talking about my ass."

"I am."

"Good. Anyways, just…Logie, hurry up! I need you!"

"But-"

"Fuck it!" Carlos yelled angrily as he blindly reached behind him and took hold of Logan's dick. He held it in place before shoving his ass backward, completely sheathing himself with the brunet's thick member.

"A-ah! _Ngn!_" Logan yelled. The warm tightness around him clenched onto him perfectly like a piece of nirvana. His eyes were clenched tightly shut and his teeth were grinding against each other. He was too far gone to notice the way Carlos was writhing beneath him. The Hispanic's body was shaking slightly. His knuckles were white from the force he was using to hold onto the sink. A small tear escaped his right eye, but he quickly wiped it away.

"G-go…," he groaned out in pain.

Logan nodded his head, his eyes still closed. He was too afraid of what Carlos would do if he didn't do as he said again. He slowly pulled out of Carlos inch by inch until only the tip of his cock was inside. Then, in an even slower pace, the brunet inched back in until he couldn't go any deeper. Carlos could feel his body start to relax slightly. He had a high tolerance for pain. This was nothing. Just a little burn at first, but after a whi-

"_Oh my god!"_ Carlos yelled as Logan unexpectedly pulled out and shoved back in quickly. The pain was now completely gone, replace by sheer bliss. The Latino's back arched as Logan repeated the process once more. He was stuck in a silent howl as the teen persisted to rapidly entering and exiting him.

"Fuck! So…t-tight!"

Carlos moaned wantonly at the statement he pushed his backside backwards, meeting Logan's desperate thrusts half way. He would have never imagined this would feel so good. He felt his legs going numb, and for a second, he thought he was going to collapse, but Logan's hands were holding him up by his hips. Still, the brunet wasn't enough to hold him up for very long. Carlos let go of the sink and leaned forward farther, his cheek now smashed against the mirror. He opened his eyes, which had at some point closed, and stared himself dead in the eyes. Never had he seen his irises a darker shade of brown than they were at that moment. His quick breaths fogged up the glass, and Carlos had never seen a more arousing site. He shifted his gaze higher to see the reflection of Logan fucking his ass as fast as he could. One of the genius' eyes was closed and his rosy pink lips were set into a permanent "O". That's when Carlos knew he was wrong. _That_ was the most arousing site he had ever seen.

"Oh _yea_! Fuck me harder! _Harder_!" Carlos moaned.

"Anything…for you!" Logan yelled back distractedly, and sure enough, his thrusts became impossibly faster, and he was reaching areas deeper in Carlos than before. The head of his dick hit something inside Carlos, and the Latino yelled in ecstasy.

"_Right there!_ Right fucking there!"

Logan followed the other's directions and continued to angle his shoves for that very spot. Carlos could feel his balls begin to tighten almost painfully. His hand reached down under the sink and he grabbed onto the dick bouncing between his legs. He was only able to get a few quick strokes in before his hand was being pulled away. He was about to protest, but was silenced by the new firm grip on his arousal.

"That's my job!" Logan moaned as he began rubbing up and down Carlos' erection, his wrist twisting to the left on ever upstroke. The joined sensation of getting pounded into the sink and being jacked off was becoming too much for Carlos. He knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"L-Lo-Logie! I'm gonna-"

"Cum for me, Carlos!"

And with that, Carlos dick twitched in Logan's grip as, for the second time that day, he shot rope after rope of cum. The sticky mess coated Logan's hand, the bottom of the sink, and the wall under the sink only to fall down onto the floor.

Both of Logan's eyes widened as he felt Carlos' ass clench around his cock. He continued to pump his dick as his orgasm finally reached him. He could feel himself covering every inch of Carlos' insides with his white seed as he went on. His gaze travelled down to see the contrast of his dick going in and out of Carlos, small globs of cum beginning to drip out of the Latino's ass. His movements finally slowed down and Logan had to use Carlos to steady himself.

"That…was…"

"Amazing? Perfect? A big time rush?" Carlos offered as he smiled back at Logan, his upper body turned so he could see the brunet fully.

"Yeah!" Logan exclaimed as he nodded his head fervently. Carlos laughed before pecking Logan's nose.

"Maybe we can do it again some other time."

Logan grinned and his eyelids started to drop.

"Yeah…," he answered sleepily before plopping his head down on Carlos back.

"Logie?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think we should start getting dressed?" Carlos asked amusedly.

"Yeah," the genius answered, not moving an inch.

"Don't you have to…pull out first?"

Logan's eyes shot open in response and he instantly stood up straight, embarrassed by his foolish behavior.

"Oh! Yeah!"

* * *

><p>James and Kendall dropped their bodies harshly onto the orange couch of apartment 2J. Carlos laughed and Logan rolled his eyes as he closed and locked the door behind him. The shorter half of Big Time Rush walked over so they were standing in front of the two exhausted teens on the couch.<p>

"I hope you didn't have any alcohol at that party," Logan threatened them. Kendall chuckled at his friend's words.

"Of course not. We're not _that_ irresponsible."

"Pftt…yeah, Logan! It was Carlos over here who had a couple shots," James added with a grin at the Latino. Carlos furrowed his eyebrows at the towering brunet.

"Hey! That's not fair! You tricked me into doing it!"

"Yeah, about that…we need to talk, James," Logan seethed angrily.

James sighed exasperatedly. He knew what was coming up. He turned his hazel eyes up at Logan, his mouth pen to reply, but he froze and pursed his lips in disgust.

"Ew, Logan. Maybe you should shower first."

Logan raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your hair. You have dandruff. You should really take more care of yourself, I mean honestly, Logan."

Logan reached his fingers up into his dark spikes. Sure enough, he could feel a crusty substance hidden between his spikes.

"Huh…that's weird. I shampoo my hair everyday…"

Carlos was biting his knuckles hard as he desperately attempted to hold in the roaring laughter bubbling up in his throat due to the confused faces being exchanged between the three taller teens.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! So long! I told you so, lol. But I really liked writing it! I tried adding a few funny parts here and there, a little romance at every corner, and some OOC fluff at the weirdest moments. Tell me whether or not I succeeded in entertaining you with this. If any of you are Kogan fans, I have a smut for that pairing coming up soon as well. You can stay updated on that by following my twitter: "Gohanrules1". Please review!<strong>

**-Gohanrules out!**


End file.
